


I'm here in my mold

by BB_Glitz



Series: I Wore Black and He Wore White [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, brief Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Glitz/pseuds/BB_Glitz
Summary: Two proposals.A sequel to "Cause you're mine"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Bitter Sweet Symphony" by The Verve.

_When James leaves the apartment the next day, his pulse immediately picks up._

_He’s not looking forward to debrief._

_On the street where he appears average, he allows himself a smile._

_The smile slides off his face like gravel on a craggy hill top as he approaches the safe house._

_He places his pack on the chair in the bedroom._

_Then, he sits and waits in the living room._

_James slides his wet palms across rough denim-covered thighs._

_He hears the gravelly voice speaking in a hushed tone in the front yard._

_The snick of the lock has him on his feet._

_“Well, well. Someone had fun,” Rumlow says._

_James longs to dig his fingers into the flesh and sinew of his neck and **rip**._

_Quiet descends upon the room._

_Two thoroughly armed men enter after Rumlow and stand sentry at the doorway._

_Director Alexander Pierce strolls into the room._

_James holds his gaze longer than he did before._

_He sears himself with hatred as he looks away._

_“Good work with the diplomat,” Pierce begins, “But James, I don’t like loose ends. A dalliance is a loose end.”_

_“I think he’s a pro—I can find out who he works for—”_

_A sharp slap cuts James off mid-plea._

_“Hmm. Fix this James. I’m trusting you one last time,” Pierce says._

_The director leaves._

_Rumlow sneers before he spits and exits after Pierce._

\--------------

James unbuttons the jacket of his ill-fitting, sedate navy suit.

He pours the watery black brew into his “ **#1 ACCOUNTANT** ” thermos.

Steve comes up beside him.

“Hey---ooh, that’s nasty. Wha’d’ya do?” his friend asks.

James sighs.

“Well, you see how clumsy I am. Cupboard door,” he says.

Steve is quiet for a beat too long.

“Right. How’re things with that new guy?” Steve asks pointedly.

“Steve.”

“Buck.”

“Don’t even go there. I actually hit myself with a cupboard door. You’ve seen me do this,” he says.

Steve holds up his hand as he sips his coffee.

“Things are good. Really good. I’m gonna ask him,” James says quietly.

“To move in” Steve says.

“Wow ‘oh for two’ today,” Bucky replies.

“You’re gonna ask him to marry you? Isn’t this a little fast? Six months?”

“Yeah I am. Are you gonna be a cliché?”

“Wow. Okay, I know what you’re thinking, but that’s not what I meant,” Steve says.

“Then say what you mean. Be supportive or fuck off,” James bites out.

“If he’s treating you right and you’re happy, I’m happy,” Steve says.

“Good. You’re my best man,” James says with a smile.

“Oooh so many assumptions today,” Steve teases.

“Well, I don’t pull the trigger if I’m not goin’ for the kill,” James says.

Steve shakes his head and smiles.

“Back to the salt mine,” Steve says.

“See you at lunch,” James says.

\----------------

T’Challa says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a stepping stone installment.
> 
> I have to get this out before depression sucks my soul out of my body.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome. :)


End file.
